


God, You’re Beautiful

by MommyMortem



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Falling In Love, First Dance, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Rickest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMortem/pseuds/MommyMortem
Summary: Rick asks out Evil Rick, taking him to the Citadel Ball. They dance a little. And then they touch each other’s dicks in the restroom.
Relationships: Evil Rick/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez/Evil Rick, Rick Sanchez/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	God, You’re Beautiful

Evil Rick thought dances and balls were pretty fucking cheesy — unless there was alcohol or good food. So when he heard the Citadel was hosting a Cinderella-esque ball, he rolled his eyes, disposing of the information until he was visited by two Ricks from alternate dimensions, nearly identical-looking to C-137 save for the way the were dressed: in two classical black tuxes. 

“I’m D-193,” One of the Ricks announced themselves curtly once the portal behind them zipped closed, turning to announce the more timid Rick beside him who looked anywhere but at the man in front of them. “This is B-218.”

“And?” Evil Rick paused his tinkering on the device in his hands for only a moment to glance at the pair of Ricks before looking back down at his work table, screwing in a bolt. 

The timid Rick swallowed the ball of nerves lodged in his throat, stepping forward and placing his hand invasively on the man in front of him, ceasing him from working. “I want you-you to go. With me.”

Evil Rick nearly laughed out loud.

“What a-are we? In high sch-oough-l?” Evil Rick snorted, grin dropping from his face when he saw the silent, serious look on B-218’s face.

“I’m hosting this year,” the timid Rick stated, knowing smirk tugging at his lips. “And you’ll get unlimited, all-you-can-drink whiskey if you come with. Consider i-it my treat. Oh! And no Mortys. As far as the eye can see.”

Evil Rick scowled at the man, yanking his shoulder from the other’s touch. “Fu-fucking...fine. I’ll go. When is it?”

Rick’s mouth nearly fell agape at the surprising reply, grabbing Evil Rick by his lab coat and manhandling him up out of the stool he was seated in. He was shockingly stronger than the traditional Rick. 

“T-tonight — now! Right now!” He chanted excitedly, not missing the approving nod from D-193.

—

Evil Rick was practically tossed through a portal, coming out the other end standing outside a huge building; yellow lights, limos, the bustling sound of indecipherable talking, and faint orchestral music flooded his senses, making him feel out of his element. The two reassuring hands on his shoulders clamped around him, giving him a squeeze. Evil Rick gave the other a disapproving scowl. 

“I’m not dancing with you.” He announced as they walked to the entrance, Rick paying for both tickets. Several other Ricks filtered in and out of the prestigious building, each time the golden-framed glass doors opened, a slap of cool air hit the two. 

Though Evil Rick didn’t really give a _shit_ , he did notice how underdressed he was in his usual lab coat, black sweater and slacks getup. Other Ricks had their hair styled in slick-back style, or dressed in some kind of suit at the very least. Evil Rick stuck out like a sore thumb, only emphasizing in his mind how he didn’t belong here. 

Rick grabbed Evil Rick’s clammy hand, interrupting his observations to push through the doors once their tickets had been scanned. The inside of the building made Evil Rick inhale sharply. He could appreciate fancy architecture when it hit him in the face. The floors were polished white marble, a large fountain in the middle of the large floor which housed several Ricks standing around talking and laughing between themselves. A small chamber group of Ricks sat on one side, instruments in hand as they played soft orchestra music. Each corner of the venue there stood a stone angel statue, red carpeting leading to a nearby open bar. 

Evil Rick grinned as he focused his gaze ahead on the bar, shaking his hand from his persistent partner and immediately marching toward his new destination. Rick jogged to keep up with him, seating himself on the barstool beside the eager man when Evil Rick ordered himself several shots of vodka. 

Evil Rick could see through his peripheral vision the way B-218 propped a hand on his cheek, elbow on the bar counter to watch Evil Rick drink each shot. His eyes were filled with adoration, a soft look glazing his eyes. Evil Rick only sped up his drinking to better ignore the odd gaze pointed in his direction, opting to ignore it. As long as he got to get wasted for _free_ with good alcohol, he would keep any complaints to himself.

When the other man gasped suddenly, Evil Rick was forced to turn his head to look, his curiosity too strong. Rick plucked him out of his seat with the familiar strength he demonstrated earlier, hand wrapped around Evil Rick’s sleeved wrist. 

“This is my fucking jam! I love this waltz!” B-218 shouted in excitement, pulling Evil Rick to the middle of the dance floor where the other groups of Ricks began picking out others to dance with. When Rick paused to face his current dance partner, Evil Rick snapped from his momentary surprise, yanking his wrist away, an irritated expression on his face. 

“I didn’t agree to _dance_ to this pussy shit. I’m not your _date_.” He emphasized with a hiss to his words, turning to walk himself back to the bar and get shit-faced. He didn’t expect Rick to grab his wrist yet again and yank him backwards into his chest, arms encasing Evil Rick from behind.

“But you agreed to come with me,” He said into Evil Rick’s ear, grinning against it. “That means you’re my date tonight. And, if I play my c-cards right, maybe next year, too.”

A flood of heat coursed through Evil Rick’s body resulting in him elbowing the man behind him with little restraint. Rick grunted in pain, his arms loosing yet not retreating. He turned Evil Rick around by his shoulders, taking both of his hands into his own, their fingers intertwining. Evil Rick couldn’t help the flush that rose across his cheeks and ears. 

“What the fu-“ He started, only to be interrupted when Rick wrapped an arm around his lower back, pressing their bodies together. The contact was brief until Rick spun them together, tossing Evil Rick in one direction in a spin and pulling him back against his body. The man stumbled, lights and bodies twisting across his vision to become a mass of colors. Every time he thought he would fall, Rick would squeeze his hand, pulling him back into a light sway. Evil Rick stepped on the others’ feet multiple times, but Rick didn’t seem to care much, too entranced by the scarred man before him.

Finally, Rick’s arms wrapped themselves around his waist, dipping him down like a princess and pressing a kiss on his lips. Evil Rick’s eyes were blown wide, his mind only now catching up with the moment once his vision stabilized from all the twirls he was sent into. Turning his head away from the kiss, Evil Rick realized the two were in the middle of a crowd of Ricks, as if they were the main performance. Embarrassment flustered his being, making him shove Rick away and storm off into a random direction, angrily pushing through Ricks who quirked their brow at him with a smirk and whistle, or sneered at him when he touched their suits with hands far too clammy and palms cracked.

Rounding a corner with searing anger, Evil Rick entered a vacant restroom that matched the aesthetic of the main ballroom; white marble flooring and red walls accented with gold embroideries. He patted his lab coat, searching through his breast pocket and pausing when he realized he had forgotten to take his portal gun along. 

The bathroom door opening and closing made Evil Rick raise his head, watching the reflection of Rick through one of the many mirrors on the walls, refusing to turn and face him. Rick looked back at Evil Rick through the reflection, a grimace on his face. 

“You didn’t like it?” He asked, softly. “Or was it because we had an audience?”

“I didn’t like it. I don’t like _you.”_ Evil Rick bit, eyes narrowing at the mirror when he saw Rick approach him with confident strides, his long legs accentuated by the tailored black suit pants. Evil Rick turned to swing an arm the the man behind him, but Rick was faster, catching his forearm and using it as leverage to tug the older man into his warm body, eyes glowing with adoration.

“Has anyone told y-you how pretty you are?” Rick voiced out of the blue, making Evil Rick scowl, face too hot too bear, especially when Rick’s eyes gazed at his dark eye circles, then the scar that cut down across his lips. “Pretty, but, you really need to work on your lying.”

“What the fuck is that suppose t-“ 

Another pair of lips pressed against Evil Rick’s scarred ones, Rick pulling away before Evil Rick could get the chance to do so first. He stared, shock and irritation clouding his features.

“I want you to enjoy yourself,” Rick said, guiding Evil Rick backwards by his hips onto one of the bathroom sinks, helping to seat him up on the counter. “W-why can’t you let me do that for you?” Rick asked in a whisper, teeth catching the shell of Evil Rick’s ear teasingly. The yellow lights above them reflected across Rick’s glossy eyes when he pulled back, his aroused expression betraying his otherwise prim appearance.

Evil Rick stared dumbly, mouth slightly ajar until Rick leaned back in, hands propped beside Evil Rick’s thighs. His breath ghosted across the scarred man’s lips until he allowed his eyes to slip shut, lips once again meeting the other’s in a soft waltz. 

Evil Rick didn’t know what came over him, but he was actually _enjoying_ the kiss this time around, eyes lidded as he returned the ginger kiss given to him. Slowly, Rick tilted his head into the intimate exchange, becoming more passionate within seconds until the two were sucking on each other’s tongue, wet, sloppy, disgustingly-delicious sounds echoing across the restroom’s walls. 

With a soft moan, Rick reached a hand down, long fingers groping the bulge twitching against the inside of Evil Rick’s slacks. Rick couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face, knowing the bulge served as evidence of his dates’ inaudible enjoyment. Evil Rick wordlessly turned his head away, brow knitted in an embarrassed scowl. Yet, he didn’t refuse the other’s advances. 

Rick took this as an invite, one hand unzipping his partner’s pant zipper, the other pushing up his black sweater. He watched with entranced lidded eyelids as a tweak on Evil Rick’s nipple caused him to roll his head back, moan escaping those delicious chapped scarred lips. Rick pushed up the black sweater further, pushing it up and up until he forced Evil Rick to bite down on it to keep the cloth up. 

Satisfied with his obedience, Rick moved both hands across his quivering stomach, pinching both of Evil Rick’s nipples with a teasing grin. Evil Rick released another long moan, head rolling back and hitting the mirror behind him. The look made Rick inhale sharply and grip at his own arousal which felt far too uncomfortable against the front of his suit pants. 

Wasting no more time, Rick released his dick from the zipper of his pants, thanking himself internally for going commando. His member twitched awake and stood up wetly. Evil Rick lifted up his head to gaze intently at Rick’s excitement, hips bucking upwards uncontrollably. 

Rick grinned at the other, grabbing onto Evil Rick’s long legs and yanking off his brown slacks rather than just unroll his zipper. He wanted the scarred man to feel some level of vulnerability. Most Ricks got off on that. Even more Ricks got off on the idea of getting caught by others. Doing it atop the restroom sinks where anyone could walk in unannounced would stroke that kink into reality. 

Next, Rick yanked down Evil Rick’s white briefs, his mouth feeling suddenly too numb and dry when his date’s cock also sprang to life in similar fashion, resting against his bare stomach. 

“H-h-holy shittt..” Rick whispered, pupils blown wide from being slapped by arousal. He dick screamed at him to just fuck. Fuck the man in front of him on the sink, in one of the stalls, against the wall. In front of everyone else in the ballroom. God _damn_.

Evil Rick let his drool soaked sweater fall from his mouth, a hand on Rick’s chest bringing him back into reality. 

“I’m n-not letting you fuck me in a shitty public bathroom. Doesn’t matter how fancy it is.”

Rick nodded dumbly, shuffling closer between Evil Rick’s legs. He stroked appreciatively across the older man’s shaky legs, pausing when he reached his thighs. Using one hand to grip onto Evil Rick’s bony hips, Rick reached down and wrapped his fingers around both of their wet cocks, a moan escaping their lips in unison.

Pumping their cocks, Rick’s eyes watched, entranced, by the way Evil Rick’s eyes were casted down, intently focused on the way Rick’s hand stroked their lengths, a soft, heated pant leaving his lips. Every time Rick reached the tip of their dicks, he would twist his wrist slightly, the movement making Evil Rick’s eyes roll back into his head for a moment and his hips twitch upwards.

“You-you..mmnnff...like that, baby?” Rick hissed gruffly, a small moan leaving him when Evil Rick’s naked legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him in closer. His arms were propped behind his body, supporting his body whenever Rick accidentally thrust his hips forward too hard, the need to cum climbing.

“Faster.” Evil Rick whispered, breath heavy and hot as he panted. His eyes squeezed shut, legs quivering in rhythmic pulses suggesting to Rick that his date was on the edge. 

“Mnnm..” Rick hummed out a groaned, quickening his right hand and using his left to pinch and pull at one of Evil Rick’s nipples. The other wailed in pleasure, bliss collapsing in his gut when he lifted his hips up and arched his back, a thick stream of cum spouting out of the slit of his cock and coating his bare stomach and part of his sweater. 

Rick’s eyes were wide, taking in the sight. The way Evil Rick’s head banged against the mirror behind him and the way his back arched like a bow, beautiful and shapely, made the suited man bite into his lower lip and cum soon after. 

Evil Rick’s eyes remained closed, basking in the after glow of his pleasure. He moaned when Rick moved his hand away from their dripping cocks, his length sensitive and flaccid now. 

“Can I take you on a date tomorrow? A proper one?” Rick asked when his panting quieted down, reaching over to grab a paper towel and clean Evil Rick up.

Evil Rick only groaned, eyes finally slipping open to look at the man in front of him. 

“Only if you take me home. _Now._ ” 

“Deal.” Rick replied quickly, giddy as he shot open a portal with his gun. The only thing he’d need to convince Evil Rick of now is taking his dick in the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the waltz Rick and Evil Rick danced to](https://youtu.be/Q4iilF0QLLc)


End file.
